


Dripping Wet

by mikazure



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gunplay, Hybristophilia, Kinda, Kink Discovery, M/M, Murder Kink, Slightly Creepy Dirty Talk, Top Wade Wilson, autassassinophilia, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: Deadpool comes home from a job, covered in blood, turned on and unable to wait long enough to shower, but Peter doesn't need much convincing. (AKA Spidey is kinda really into his boyfriend being a dangerous mercenary and killing other people.)
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 420
Collections: i want that spider-twink Obliterated





	Dripping Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by Spinning_In_Infinity 💙

His boyfriend was a mercenary, a merciless killer, who took sadistic pleasure in torturing people and taking away their lives, for fun and money. It was wrong and he had tried to change his ways, but Deadpool was who he was. Peter could love him or hate him for it, but he damn well knew what he signed up for.

There was also another “but”. . . yes, there was. This “but” had a resonance to it that made him question his own feelings, and it scared him. Maybe more even than the acts Deadpool committed. What scared Peter the most was the fact that it didn’t turn him off, didn’t make him despise the man. No. It made him intrigued, thrilled, excited,  _achingly hard_ . Some fucked-up part of his brain craved that dangerous attention turned to himself. To be the victim. His body heated up at the mere thought of it – what it’d feel like to get on Wade’s bad side.

If humans were persistence hunters, then Deadpool was the most persistent of them all. Not being able to die and never getting tired certainly had its perks. Once the merc had an eye on his prey, he never let it escape. He surely had an upper hand on enhanced people too – even on Spider-Man.

So, when the merc came back home, reeking and covered in blood from head to toe, Peter should have been more disgusted and concerned than anything else. Honestly though, what really bothered him the most were the dark red stains Deadpool left behind with every step. This would be a bitch to clean up later.

“Hey, baby boy. Miss me?” Deadpool practically purred. “Come ‘ere.” He extended his gloved hand and beckoned the boy, making few more drops of blood fall.

Rather than obeying, Peter stayed where he stood.

“You’re— why are you covered in so much blood?!” he asked.

“Let’s just say that anyone’s a squirter if you cut the right artery.”

Peter groaned and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the twitch his dick gave at the merc’s words.

Wade took a step forward, dropping his katanas with a loud clank and little care for the flooring.

“I told you to come here.” The man’s voice dropped to a lower, more dangerous tone.

The boy stayed rooted in place. He loved pushing limits, making Deadpool all railed up to take and punish him. Peter would never admit it, but he loved that he could resist and deny, but Wade could tell anyway. He knew oh so well just how desperately the boy wanted him. How much he wanted to be put in place and to be forced  _almost_ against his will.

Peter was never good at being honest, not even with himself. But that was fine by Wade. The man could always read him like an open book. Even when Peter wasn’t sure what he wanted, Deadpool knew and he’d always give it to his boy. He’d always give him what he needed, when he needed it. Despite his better judgment, Spidey just went with it, taking what he was given. Because Wade had no qualms and Peter desperately needed someone to take all the control from him and never give it back. For his own good.

The moment of distraction was enough for Wade to slam Peter into the wall, trapping him against it with his bulk. A sound between yelp and a moan escaped boy’s lips.

“Someone’s being a bad boy tonight. But this is not the best time to be a tease, Petey.” Deadpool’s hips pressed against the other’s ass, the hard and heavy shape of his cock evident even through the thick material of his suit. “Daddy really needs to fuck you right now, baby boy.”

“O-okay, okay, yessir!” Peter whimpered, his whole body burning. Wade knew all his buttons and could always get him worked up in seconds. Especially like that, still high on the adrenaline from his kills, smelling of danger and slaughter and— _oh god,_ the boy could feel the wetness of blood seeping through his clothes. This was so wrong, this shouldn’t make his dick weep pre-come and his hips push back desperately against his boyfriend’s hard-on.

“You like that? Me dripping with blood makes you dripping wet, baby?”

Peter shook his head weakly.

“Is it the thought of me killing someone, then?” The hero’s breath hitched. “The thought that I take my swords and slowly, painfully penetrate my target’s bodies, all the way through? Oh, how they scream and beg for mercy. Not as sweet as when I impale you though~”

The last words were whispered right into Peter’s ear, and he could barely bite back a moan as he shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut.

“No? What’s this, then?” Wade’s hand reached to the front and slipped past the boy’s waistband with no resistance. His rough gloved fist tightened around Peter’s achingly hard member, covering it completely.

“Tsk tsk tsk, liar, liar, pants on fire. You’re a naughty, dirty slut. Letting the cold-blooded killer fuck you and being so desperate about it.”

Wade’s words washed over him and in effect had Peter’s heart jack-rabbiting in his chest and his hips trying to thrust into the man’s hand, but the grip was too tight, painful almost. Wade bit the lobe of his ear, growling deep in his chest, the rumble of it palpable against the boy’s back. A pathetic whine escaped Peter’s throat.

“Please, p-please. . .”

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Wade growled.

Even if this started with the merc needing to blow off some steam, it always ended with Peter being the needy, eager one. Deadpool always seemed to be in control.

“I-I. . . please, Wade—” It was hard to think with that heavy weight around him and his brain short-circuiting.

“Go on,” the man insisted, a little mean.

“Fuck- ah- fuck me, please, please, fuck-” That seemed to have done the trick and before Peter knew, he was thrown on the bed, none too gently, with Wade back on top of him split second later.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Pushing his mask half up his face with urgency, the man’s rough lips were on the other’s, stealing his breath away.

If Peter wasn’t so turned on and his mind so floaty from the lack of oxygen, maybe he’d be annoyed that there went another set of bed sheets that he’d have to clean the dried blood off later; if they wouldn’t get torn at some point, of course.

“I often think about you, sweetheart.”

Tilting his head like a confused puppy, Peter looked at Wade with slightly glossed-over eyes.  
  
“When I’m killing, that is.” The man leaned down, covering the boy’s neck with hickeys and bites between his words.  
  
“You’d be such a perfect victim. You look so pretty, you beg so pretty, you cry so pretty, you hurt so prettyyy~”

As fucked up as this was, Peter would be lying to himself if he didn’t know he was a bit fucked up as well for getting off on this. Sometimes he wondered how much of it was just dirty talk and how much Wade actually meant. He sounded so earnest every time, like he meant every single thing and only some unknown force kept him from going through with it. Deadpool was either a damn good actor or just a complete honest-to-God psycho. Either way, _fuck_ , if that thought didn’t make Peter even more turned on. But, no matter what, he trusted Wade and a little edge of unexpectedness couldn’t change that.

The boy yelped when the sudden tight, almost punishing grip on his dick pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I know you like that idea, baby boy.” Wade grinned at him, sharp and dangerous. “But don’t space out on me. I want you here, body and mind.”

“‘m sorry.” Peter nodded vigorously, his words slurring slightly.

“It’s fine, Petey-pie. I’ll take care of you, like always.”  
  
Peter wanted to answer, but a sharp pull on his scalp made the words die out before they could even leave his mouth, which fell open just in time to be swallowed by hot scarred lips.

Moaning into the kiss, the boy arched under those big, rough hands, ripping his clothes to shreds. Wade’s frame caged him to the bed, pinning his wrists in an iron grip and rocking his still covered erection into Peter’s, now naked.

Before long, Wade reached past the hero sprawled before him and grabbed the lube, coating his gloved fingers. By some Pavlov’s reflex, Peter’s legs fell open and he blushed a deeper shade of crimson, embarrassed by his unconscious action.

Wade was looking at him smugly, clearly pleased with yet another act of desperate desire from the younger man.

“Look at you, so eager. Like a bitch in heat.”

Peter covered his face, but made no move to close his thighs and Wade took it for an obvious invitation.

“Don’t get me wrong, baby boy. I love it.”

He teased the boy’s ever-so-tight rim, before putting his fingers in, knowing Peter enjoyed the burn of the stretch. The young hero keened as the digits brushed over his prostate.

“Nghh, W-wade, please, now!”

“Desperate _and_ impatient. Think I need to pound some manners into you, baby boy.” Deadpool chuckled, but he wanted it just as much. He quickly freed his erection and pressed the tip to the eager hole.

Body shaking slightly, Peter moved his hips in an attempt to take Wade in and the man took mercy on him, pushing balls deep in one thrust. The boy let out a wanton moan, throwing his head back on the pillows. The merc groaned at the tight heat he was fully sheathed in before starting to move.

Peter had always admired Wade’s unerring aim. Even if used mostly for lethal purposes, it also served him well in bed; to hit the boy’s prostate right on point. Making Peter’s eyes roll back into his skull as he was fucking into him, keeping the pace and force as brutal as he could manage, which happened to be very.

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so perfect. Sometimes I want to lock you up, just so no one else can ever look at you. Pierce you to the wall like a rare butterfly in glass case, just so I can be the only one admiring you.” His thrusts grew faster and more erratic.

“Wade, ahh~ Wade, please. I’m yours, only yours, a-always~” Peter mewled between the thrusts assaulting his prostate with utter pleasure, though what was really getting to him were those words. Knowing that Wade meant it, that his adoration was so absolute. The dichotomy of it, making him scared, but also feeling so loved. Loved in a way normal people could never understand. And Peter knew that if Wade ever decided to do just that, he’d let him. His life was Wade’s to take.

Deadpool pulled out a gun from his holster – his Desert Eagle.

“This gun killed so many people today.” Wade mused and gently slid it up Peter’s chest, catching the sharp edges on boy’s perky nipples. The merc was playing with the trigger, finger resting firmly on it, ready to shoot anytime. Peter noted that the safety was off and his heart skipped a beat, eyes snapping up to examine Wade’s expression. The corner of his lips turned up more and the boy wasn’t sure what that meant, but he trusted his boyfriend. He always did.

The man kept his rough pace as the barrel traveled up higher, until it rested between Peter’s eyes. He swallowed, his gaze fixed on the weapon pointed right at him.

“I could just pull the trigger right now, you know, baby boy? Blow your brains out, while I fuck your brains out~”

Peter felt himself clenching, his dick smearing more precum on his heaving stomach. Oh god, he shouldn’t— this shouldn’t do it for him, but the boy was so close. So damn close, he just needed something. One small push to throw him over the edge.

As if reading his mind, Wade thrust particularly hard and pulled the trigger. Peter let out a loud wail, something between scream and a moan. His whole body jerked violently and he came, shooting ropes of white all the way up to his own face. It was like time stopped and sped up all the same. Fireworks of pleasure exploded in his gut and all he could do was ride that wave, as his eyes rolled back into his skull. Holy fuck, that was one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had and it happened while Wade pretended to shoot him right in the head.  _Kinda fucked up, huh, Parker. Looked like Deadpool’s crazy is rubbing off on you more than you think._

He’d really have to consider his kinks, but for now, he couldn’t find it in him to feel ashamed. Peter was so blissed out that he barely noticed Wade talking to him and coming shortly after, still buried deep in his ass.

When he was done and content, the man pulled out, letting his seed drip down Peter’s thighs. Deadpool stretched on the bed next to the boy and gathered him in his arms, cuddling.

“Did you know that the French for orgasm translates literally to ‘small death’, baby boy?” Wade said lightly.

“That checks out.” Peter giggled and nuzzled to his chest, which caused him to remember that Deadpool was still covered in blood and so was he because of it. “Ugh, we should shower.”

Wade faked a whine. “I’m tireddd though.”

“We are not sleeping in all this mess.” Peter said firmly, pouting at the man.

“As you wish, baby boy.” In one fluid motion Deadpool got up, picking the boy up bridal style.

“Ah!” Peter clung to him in surprise.

“What do you say for bubble bath, Petey?”

“Sounds perfect!” The boy smiled and relaxed, knowing Wade would take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are my main source of serotonin, so please comment if you enjoyed~!


End file.
